A love between dragon slayers
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: my first fairy tail fanfic. after a few missions together, an unforeseen love has blossomed between 2 fairy tail members. the two dragon slayers natsu and wendy. what will the others think? NaWen (natsu x wendy)
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, this is my first ever fairy tail fanfic I decided to make. the character in this fanfic make seem OOC and the story may slightly vary from the anime, just so you know. well hope you enjoy.**

this story takes place a little after the S-class wizard trial saga. it is a calm and pleasant day in the kingdom of fiore. here in magnolia city the atmosphere is calm and pleasant as well. enter the fairy tail guild. things have finally returned to normal pace after all the events of the past couple days. the guild once again appears to be in top form, which of course means rowdy. as the guild members are relaxing and enjoying the day a familiar face walks in through the doors. the one and only natsu dragneel who has recently returned from doing a small time job.

"Yeaaah I'm back! finally! what up fairy tail!" says natsu

"yup finally back. good to see you doing well natsu, you weren't looking too good after that cab ride" says happy floating near him

"hey, don't mention that!" says natsu

"ok ok hehe" says happy

"ah welcome back natsu" says mirajane

"yeah welcome back flame boy. about time you showed up" says grey

"eh? got a problem?" says natsu glaring

"now, now, can we not fight on such a nice day?" says lisanna walking in

"tch, ok fine" says natsu looking around

then wendy and carla enter the main guild hall from another room. happy immediately flies over to carla.

"Carla! your one and only true love is back!" says happy

"hmph, I see no love. only a foolish little blue cat" says carla

"shot down already..." says happy sadly

"hey everyone, is natsu-" says wendy

then natsu and wendy finally see each other making eye contact. it seems they are entranced by each other's presence.

"oh... hi natsu. welcome back" says wendy

"hey wendy.. er long time no see heh" says natsu shyly and blushing also

moments later the two are outside the guild in an alley alone. within seconds the two passionately kiss as if they were long lost lovers. after a bit they gaze into each others eyes.

"natsu..I missed you" says wendy

"yeah, I missed you too.. babe" says natsu

"what took you so long? I was starting to get worried that maybe you had gotten hurt on your quest. I'm glad to see you're ok" says wendy

"oh no, the job kinda ran long. I had to escort a guy to certain places and it took a while. you don't have to worry about me wendy, cause I will never lose and never quit! plus I'll do whatever it takes to get back safely to you, dear wendy" says natsu

the two once again gaze at each other lovingly.

"oh natsu"

"wendy"

"natsu"

"wendy"

"natsu"

"wendy"

a brief pause. then they look around to make sure no one else is watching them and then turn their attention to each other again.

"so um, are you doing something later?" asks wendy

"oh uh no, not really. why?" says natsu

"well uh I thinking... maybe we could take a nice relaxing stroll through the forest together, just me and you... and also have a romantic picnic or something" says wendy pressing her fingers together blushing

"oh.. yeah heh that would be nice. I'd love to do that with you" says natsu nodding

"really you would? oh great! it's settled then, I'll meet you at the forest entrance at 3 o'clock ok?" says wendy

"ok I will for sure hehe. oh, better go eat. I'll see you then" says natsu turning and walking away

"um... hey natsu?" says wendy

"hm? yeah wendy?" says natsu

"well um..."

wendy shyly looks up at natsu, then blows him a kiss. natsu blushes seeing her.

"later" she says waving

"right, later" says natsu waving back then walking

back inside the fairy tail guild master makarov enters the main hall.

"ah good day my children" he says calmly

"morning master makarov" everyone else says

"hmm I see everyone is here. hmm wait, where are natsu and wendy?" asks makarov

"oh they left out a little while ago, master" says mirajane

"hmm I see" says makarov

"yeah speaking of natsu and wendy those two have been acting real funny lately" says cana with a bottle of booze

"huh? funny how?" asks lucy

"well ever since they went on that mission together a little while ago they been acting strange. getting googly eyed whenever they see each other, talking real kind and polite and all to each other. that sort of thing" says cana

"heh maybe they're seeing each other" says a guild member

"yeah, two lovebirds all lovey dovey" says another member

"huh? natsu and wendy? together? aww, no way" says lucy

"well you never know, could be. heh" says levy

as the members in the guild begin to speculate suddenly they hear someone slamming their hands down on the front counter. they look and see lisanna standing there with a look of disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"huh? lissana, what's wrong?" says mirajane

"no.. it can't be true! it's impossible! those two can't be seeing each other, I won't believe it! because... cause natsu... I..." says lissana

she looks around seeing everyone in the guild looking at her, then realizes what she was about to say.

"oh forget it!" she says then runs out the guild embarrassed

the other members stand around dumbfounded.

"uh... what was that all about?" says jet

"who knows?" says droy shrugging

the guild members quickly go back to whatever they were doing as a few continue to talk about natsu and wendy's possible relationship. then erza walks into the guild hall.

"hm? what's going on here?" says erza

"oh nothing, we were just talking about natsu and wendy and how apparently they act like a new couple or something" says lucy

"what? you all are fairy tail wizards with honor and prestige, and have many jobs you can take yet you just wanna sit around here and gossip?!" says erza

she then takes a seat next to lucy.

"ok, tell me everything that happened, and don't skimp on the details" says erza intrigued

"heh, I thought you were saying we shouldn't gossip erza" says happy shrugging

a little later on.

"hmm I see, their behavior is odd.." says erza

"yeah, but that alone doesn't prove that they're dating" says lucy

"heh, I can see natsu going for wendy. they are both dragon slayers, and he can't really do any better heh. now me, I could date any girl I wanted" says gray having removed his shirt

"yeah whatever, and put a shirt on" says lucy annoyed

"heh, just watch" says gray standing up

he then walks over to juvia and taps her on the shoulder.

"hey, juvia" he says

juvia turns around and immediately blushes seeing gray.

"huh? my darling gray?" she thinks to herself

"yes, what is it?" she says

"well, you're pretty cute. wanna go out with me sometime?" says gray smiling and giving a thumbs up

juvia's eyes widen in total shock and her face turns red.

"what?! do my ears deceive me or did gray just ask me out on a date?! ahhh, my dreams have come true, finally!" she thinks

"uh uh, yes yes I will, will gladly go out with you anytime you want! or if you wish to skip the dating phase we can get married right away! dear gray!" says juvia

"see?" says gray looking at lucy and the others with a thumbs up

"juvia doesn't count, you idiot!" says lucy

"anyway, we need some kinda actual proof that natsu and wendy are dating, like if natsu confessed or something" says cana

"right, someone should ask him. happy, I leave that to you" says lucy

"huh? why me?" says happy

"duh, cause you're his closest friend. if I ask him, it will seem like I'm nosy and jealous" says lucy

"but you are nosy and jealous lucy. heehee, lucy is jelly, lucy is jelly" says happy taunting

"shut up cat! ask him!" says lucy

"ok fine" says happy floating away

a bit later on happy approaches natsu.

"huh? what I think of the girls in fairy tail?" says natsu

"yeah, what do you think of them?" asks happy

meanwhile back at the guild some others are listening in to their conversation via a magic transmitter worn by happy.

"well, they are my companions so I think they're cool" says natsu

"er no no, I mean individually. ok I'll say their names and you tell me what you think of them" says happy

"hm ok sure" says natsu

"alright. lucy" says happy

"lucy? hmm well..."

lucy listens closely to natsu's response.

"well she's cute, but.. she's a bit of a gold digger to me" says natsu

"What?! I am NOT a gold digger!" says lucy

"hehe, ok. erza"

"hmm she's cool... but most of the time she acts like a angry witch" says natsu

"... oh I'll show you an angry witch!" says erza cracking her knuckles

"um lissana?"

"hmm well me and her go back.. but since returning she's been kinda boring"

"boring?! waaaaa I'm not boring!" says lissana crying

"mirajane?"

"hm well... she smiles all the time which creeps me out"

mirajane sulks in a corner hearing this.

"juvia?"

"eh, she's mostly all gaga for gray"

"it's true!" says juvia

"levy?"

"hm too short"

"what?! wendy's shorter than me!" says levy

"cana?"

"booze hound"

cana breaks a beer bottle with her hand angry.

"bisca?"

"hm don't really care about her"

"evergreen?"

"eh, she's... just evergreen"

"annnd... what about wendy?"

"oh wendy's great. cute, smart, funny and kind. oh and she's a dragon slayer like me which is awesome heh" says natsu

"hmm I see. is wendy special to you?" says happy

"oh well uh.. kinda... she is a special friend" natsu says as his stomach rumbles

"well I better get some food before I starve heh. see you later little buddy" says natsu walking off

"well that accomplished nothing... except for ticking off a few people off though" says happy

as the ladies of fairy tail stir natsu stuff his face at a buffet for a while. later on it is 3 pm and natsu walks out the town heading for the nearby forest. 


	3. Chapter 3

eventually natsu reaches the entrance to the forest. several trees surround the area fairly widespread from each other and a path stretches into the forest. natsu walks along the path into the forest for about a half mile until he sees wendy, standing in the middle of the path waving with a picnic basket in one hand.

"heeey, natsu" she says happily

natsu smiles waving back and walks over to her. then the two walk down the path together till they reach a wide open space with no trees or bushes nearby. after pulling out a sheet and laying it out on the grass natsu and wendy sit on top of it. wendy starts to pull sandwiches wrapped in plastic out of the picnic basket and hands a few to natsu. for the next few minutes they eat and talk, enjoying spending time with each other alone. after they finish eating they look around enjoying the scenery. wendy smiles and stretches sitting down.

"ahh such a beautiful day, and a perfect one to go on a quiet picnic like this with just us" says wendy

she then lays down on her back looking up.

"yeah it is. magnolia's weather is great almost all year round, that's why I love it" says natsu

he also lays down on his back closeby to wendy.

"I wish it would stay like this forever, then you and me can go out anytime" says wendy

"yeah me too... I promise.. someday I'll crush all the dark guilds and bring eternal peace to the land, so you and I and fairy tail and everyone else can live happy" says natsu

"ah that would be great natsu, and you know what, I'll help you with that too" she says

"ah heh thanks wendy. oh also I wanna find out what happened with igneel, the dragon who raised me..." he says

"yeah.. I wanna find my dragon too... natsu... will we ever see them again?..." she says looking at him

"I'm sure we will, no doubt about it" he says clenching his fist looking back at wendy

"great. natsu... lets find our dragons... together.." she says holding out her hand

"yeah, together.." he says nodding

he takes her hand and the two hold hands while laying down looking up at the clear blue sky. unaware to them someone had followed and was watching them from a distance. this individual, revealed to be lissana, hides behind a tree and observes the two from a safe distance. she is clearly somewhat distraught by the view of them.

"waaaa... natsu... why wendy?..." says lissana to herself tearing up a bit

elsewhere, walking through magnolia in a group is lucy, gray, erza, happy, and carla. the group is walking while discussing something.

"so happy and carla, you two were with natsu and wendy when they went on this job the other day right?" says lucy

"yes of course. apparently natsu took a job but none of you were available at the time so he asked wendy to join him" says carla

"yeah, cause they were slacking off heehee" says happy

"I'm gonna pummel you, keep talking cat!" says lucy

"naturally the blue cat came with natsu and since wendy was going I decided to accompany them" says carla

"so then you must know what happened between the two and why they're so close, so spill it" says gray

"I must admit I'm curious as to what happened as well" says erza

"well, what happened?" says lucy

"hmmm.. well to be honest we don't really know ourselves" says carla

"huh?" says lucy

"she's right, we weren't together with them the whole time. during the job for a while we got separated" says happy

"huh? separated?" says gray

"yeah, it kinda sucked" says happy

"so then something must've happened between the two when they were by themselves" says erza

"hm apparently so" says carla

"that has to be it, cause the whole time since we came back from that job those two have been stuck together like glue, all lovey-dovey. like me and carla" says happy

"we are not like that!" says carla

"hmm so what job was this?" says lucy

"well we were asked to come to an excavation site and assist the miners with the digging since they were short staffed. natsu did most of the heavy lifting and breaking stuff and wendy was backup with her wind magic" says carla

"hmm I see. did anything happen there to get you separated from them?" says gray

"yeah, we were attacked" says happy

"attacked?" says lucy

"yes, as we helped the miners we were suddenly attacked by a group of rogue dark wizards. I do believe they were after the valuable gems and lacrima the people at the site were digging up, so we fought them off. natsu dispatched a bunch of them in no time and wendy beat quite a few of them as well. the battle coordination between the two of them was rather astonishing. anyway the fight lead us into one of the mine shafts where they fought off the remaining attackers. however, manuvering through the many mine tunnels me and happy got separated from natsu and wendy. then to make matters worse some of the tunnels started to collapse. me, happy and most of the miners made it out ok but I believe wendy and natsu got trapped in one of the tunnels" says carla


	4. Chapter 4

"yeah it was awful, we couldn't do anything to help them. they were trapped under there for a good 10-20 minutes. for quite a while we were afraid they wouldn't make it back up" says happy

"whoa, seriously?" says gray

"wait, so how did they escape? did the miners dig them out?" says erza

"no, they had to go and get their heavy digging machinery to attempt that and it wasn't on hand at the moment, and even with it it would have probably taken them hours to find their exact location under all the earth and dirt" says carla

"so then... how in the world did they get out?" says lucy

"well things looked bad, I feared they would suffocate down there... then, the most astonishing thing happened" says carla

"hmmm?" says lucy

"a huge blast of fire came out from the rubble of the mine" says carla

"it was natsu's fire dragon roar, but this one was much bigger than before!" says happy

lucy, gray, and erza continue to listen shocked and intrigued by their story.

"indeed, and this fire dragon roar created a long slanted path down into the mines. soon after that, natsu and wendy jumped out of the hole and landed near us virtually unscathed" says carla

"yeah, natsu saves the day once again" says happy

"wow, I'll admit that's pretty impressive" says gray

"after determining the mine was too damaged to continue the miners moved to another location. after helping them with that our job was finished and we headed home" says carla

"I see" says gray

"so then, something must've happened between the two while they were trapped in that mine. a confession maybe?" says erza

"confession of love?" lucy thinks to herself

"hmm that's a possibility" says carla

"yeah, considering what they did on the ride home, now that I think of it" says happy

"huh? what did they do?" says lucy

"well we rode the train back home. normally natsu gets uber sick on trains or any moving thing, but with wendy's healing magic natsu felt fine the whole way. that and wendy was sitting in his lap the whole way home heh" says happy

"Whaaaaaaaaa?!" says lucy

"on his lap? really?!" says gray

"yup. heh they looked mighty cute together, gazing into each others' eyes, smiling and all" says happy

"you wait until now to bring thus info up?!" says lucy

"yeah sorry, it kinds slipped my mind" says happy

"wait, why didn't I notice this?!" says carla

"I think you took a nap or something. you slept in my lap hehe" says happy

"I did no such thing!" says carla

"hmm... so they are..." thinks lucy

meanwhile back at the forest natsu and wendy are sitting right underneath a large tree. wendy is in natsu's lap as natsu leans his back against the tree. the two lock lips for about a half minute. afterwards wendy gently tugs on natsu's bottom lip with her mouth as they pull back from the kiss.

"well it's getting late. guess we should head back in case a job comes up" says natsu

"oh, right heh" says wendy

the two then stand up and look toward the town then face each other again, holding hands.

"same time tomorrow?" says wendy

"yeah, same time tomorrow" says natsu

the two smile then head back up the path to the town with wendy holding on to natsu's arm. as they fade in the distance gajeel comes out from the bushes after he had observed them.

"eh? those two, together? great, first they get cats now they get dates? urrgg does that mean I have to find someone to date now? oh just great..." he says to himself

the day goes on without much of anything else happening. the next day however something rather interesting would happen.

the next morning its another good day in magnolia and most of fairy tail is at the guild in full force. wendy sits at a table wearing a short sleeve purple shirt with jean shorts.

"I hope natsu gets here soon" she says

as most of fairy tail is loud and rowdy as usual natsu along with happy burst through the entrance door.

"yeaaaah! I'm here! and I'm hungry!" says natsu

"when are you not hungry?!" someone yells

"ah! natsu's here!" says wendy getting excited

"ah, wendy!" says natsu

he quickly walks over and sits right next to wendy then the two face each other.

"you look... great today" says natsu

"oh.. you do too" says wendy

"wendy"

"natsu"

"wendy"

"natsu"

"wendy"

the two gaze at each other lovingly then suddenly they kiss each other passionately, forgetting where they are. soon every eye in the guild was trained on the twos' display of affection. it quickly got abnormally quiet as natsu and wendy kissed. as soon as they pulled back they looked around seeing everyone was staring at them.

"eh? hey, what are you all looking at?!" says natsu

"WHOOOOOOOA!" says everyone as the guild burst in shock

"so it's true, it's true! they really are dating!" says one guy

"I can't believe it! natsu and wendy?! a couple?!" says another

a group of guild members then starts singing.

"natsu and wendy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

they then get blasted by a natsu fire attack.

"SHUT UP!" natsu says blushing 


	5. Chapter 5

wendy quickly covers her face, red with embarrassment.

"ahhhh! I totally forgot we were in fairy tail! now the whole guild knows about us and saw us kissing, how embarrassing!" says wendy

"aww c'mon wendy, it ain't that bad. it's just fairy tail after all" says natsu turning to her

"hey natsu, trying to comfort your little girlfriend huh? why don't you kiss each other again? maybe that'll help hehe" says gray tauntingly

"you wanna fight?!" says natsu

"that's it natsu, a real man always defends his woman! even if that woman is not technically a woman, and there is an age difference!" says elfman

"shut up you!" says natsu

"wow, I've never seen natsu act lovey dovey with anyone. this is truly a sight to behold" says jet as he and droy snicker loudly

"what'd you say?!" says natsu blushing glaring at everyone

"that's it! the next person to insult me or wendy gets a fist in their face, you got it?!" he says

as natsu rants on wendy remains seated still blushing a little and watching natsu.

"natsu..." she says

"awww hehe, what a cute little couple" says mirajane smiling

"huh? really?" says wendy

"mm-hmm" nods mirajane

"yeah. gotta admit, never thought the youngest girl in fairy tail would end up seeing a guy" says cana

"really, that great wendy. how did you two get together?" says levy

"oh well um, I'm not really sure. it just kinda happened where we confessed our feelings" says wendy blushing

"ahhh, such strength. such passion. such dedication and conviction to express how you really feel. I envy you wendy" says juvia

"huh? you do juvia?" says wendy

"I honestly don't know what you see in such a brute, wendy" says carla

"alright, which one of you punks wants a beating first?!" says natsu facing everyone

"natsu, lets not start a battle royale in here ok?" says wendy walking up behind him

as some of the others start to stir and get unruly as usual lissana stands up and shouts.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Shut up, all of yoooou!"

everyone in the guild gets quiet looking at lissana.

"and you two!..." she says facing natsu and wendy

lissana then quickly walks over and gets in between holding her hands up as if to separate them.

"you shouldn't sit so close together! also, no kissing in the guild or in public! especially you natsu, and for the record mister, I am not boring!" says lissana getting up in natsu's face

"eh? where did you hear that?" says natsu confused

"now, now lissana. lets not get wrapped up in other members' love lives" says mirajane

"huh? but sis!-" says lissana

"oh, she's just a bit jealous cause she wants natsu for herself" says cana

"wha?! I-I-I do not!" says lissana blushing

just as everyone starts to talk again gajeel bursts in through the main entrance along with pantherlily. the guild stops and looks at him.

"huh? gajeel?" says droy

gajeel stands there quietly looking at everyone. he then inhales deep and yells out "I need a girlfriend!"

"HUUUUH?!" says the entire guild in shock hearing his proclaimation

"what the hell?! first natsu and now gajeel? what's going on around here?!" says a guild member

"salamander and the sky girl are dating!" says gajeel pointing

"yeah you're kinda late on that" says lucy

as the guild fusses with each other makarov looks down on them from the 2nd floor.

"hmm, what an interesting development.." he says

later that day lucy is seen walking home by herself.

"hmm, so now its out in the open.. natsu and wendy, who would've guessed?.. I suppose I should be happy for them, but..." lucy thinks

"but why do I feel so ticked off about it?!" she says out loud

she balls up a fist and angrily punches the side of a house, barely putting a dent in it and immediately feeling the pain from hitting it.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow! why did I do that?!" she says

the next day the events of yesterday were now common knowledge to fairy tail members, however something interesting occurs from it. apparently natsu and wendy's display triggered a domino effect where every member in the guild who before were too shy or embarrassed to admit their affection for another are now coming out in the opening about it. it is now close to noon and fairy tail has assembled but today the mood of the guild has a romance feel to it. during the guilds' usual routine member alzack approaches bisca who is sitting down.

"um, bisca? he says

"yes?" says bisca

"well I.. I just wanted you to know... that for the longest time... I thought you were the hottest girl in the guild.. and well I was wondering.. if you would consider going out with me?" says alzack blushing

"alzack... I... I feel the same way.. I'd love to go out with you!" says bisca standing up and blushing

the two then hold hands staring lovingly into each others' eyes

"oh bisca.."

"alzack.."

the two stand close as other guild members look on.

"ehh? a confession right here in the guild? how bold" says jet

"way to go alzack" says droy

a few seconds later evergreen walks up to elfman. 


	6. Chapter 6

"um.. excuse me, elfman?" says evergreen shyly

"hmm? yes, what is it evergreen?" says elfman turning around

"well um, it's just... I never got to thank you for what you did on tenrou island, protecting me and all. you were... very brave... and manly as well.." says evergreen looking to the side blushing

"ahh... evergreen... well, I should be thanking you. you helped me out as well, and it is a man's duty to protect others, especially... an attractive woman like yourself" says elfman blushing a little

"a... attractive woman?" says evergreen looking at him

"y-yes..." says elfman

the two stare into each others' eyes for a few seconds.

"oh uh, I kinda been wanting to ask you something for a while now.." says elfman

"yes... what is it?" says evergreen

"I uh... was wondering if you'd like to... go on a date with me sometime...?" says elfman

evergreen gasps and her eyes widen hearing this. she blushes even more and looks away again.

"r-really? you would really want to date a terrible person like me?" she says

"oh, I think you're wonderful.. and yes I do want to date you.. a real man always means what he says" he says

"ahh... well I'd.. I'd gladly go out with you, anytime you like" says evergreen

they then hold hands and gaze at each other while some of the others look on.

"oh my, it seems elfman got a date now. how nice" says mirajane smiling

"oh great, even brother can find love and get a date before me" says lissana slightly sobbing

soon after gajeel walks up to levy.

"hey, levy" says gajeel

"huh? y-yeah? what is it?" says levy

"well you see I... I erm... uh... I'm no good at asking stuff like this but.. would you like to be my um.. girlfriend?" says gajeel scratching the side of his face

levy gasps and her face turns bright pink.

"gajeel... I would... I will..." says levy holding her hands close to her chest

"hmmm, then again you are kinda still on the short and scrawny side. I might accidentally break you if we got in bed together" says gajeel

levy instantly gets angry balling up her fist then clobbers gajeel hard leaving a knot on the top of his head

"you ass!" yells levy

"haha, guess it doesn't always go smoothly" says happy

"it certainly doesn't" says carla

"hmm, quite unusual behavior from gajeel" says pantherlily

during all this natsu and wendy are seen sitting at a table across from each other with a large glass filled up with a drink in front of them. having 2 straws in the glass they both slowly slurp from their own straw while staring lovingly into each others' eyes. as they do lissana watches them from afar.

"grrrrrrr..." she says with a look of jealousy

just then freed walks up beside her.

"say, lissana" says freed

"hm? freed?" says lissana looking at him

"I was wondering... if you would be interested in going out with me sometime?" says freed

"ahh... freed... nope, sorry. not interested" says lissana blankly

"agh!" says freed in shock and somewhat disappointed

seconds later loke walks through the guild hall and stops in front of erza who is leaning against a wooden beam.

"ah erza, there is quite a pleasant mood in the guild today and such a lovely maiden like yourself shouldn't be standing here alone. allow me to keep you company. also let us get a bit closer. how about going out to dinner tonight, what do you say?" says loke in a romantic voice holding a single rose in his hand

"touch me and you die" says erza bluntly

"er... oh man... that didn't work out..." says loke slumping in a corner

as the guild members gossip about the sudden confessions juvia runs up to gray who is leaning in a chair, her face already flushed.

"dear gray!" says juvia

"whats wrong juvia?" says gray

"there's something I must tell you, something I wanted to say but never had the courage to. but now I suddenly feel courageous so here it goes.." says juvia

she slowly inhales deeply then exhales as gray watches.

"gray I've admired you for a long time now, from the first moment we met. that admiration quickly became affection and I tried many times to get your attention. you see gray I... I like you very much, I'd do anything for you. no... its more than just like. gray... I love you, yes I do. so much that I must say it more than once. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOOOOVE YOOOOOOU!... so, won't you be mine and I be yours, gray?" says juvia

gray looks at her stunned and speechless. juvia realizes what she said and quickly turns away with her face completely red.

"oh no, what have I done? he'll never like me now" she thinks to herself covering her face with her hands

gray stands up and walks to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"um juvia?" says gray

"yes dear gray?" says juvia turning around

"well er.. it was kinda surprising to hear you say those things about me. um, to be honest... I kinda like you too. I mean you're cute in an odd sort of way. so.. I really like you too" says gray smiling and blushing

"ahhh, really gray?" 


	7. Chapter 7

"you really could like a terrible, freakish person such as me, dear gray?" says juvia looking away

"juvia, of course I do. you're not terrible or freakish at all, in fact I think you're fairy tail's best girl wizard. also, with a little change of clothing, you could be the sexiest as well. I think I may... be falling for you juvia" says gray putting his hands on her shoulders

juvia looks at him with face still red and the two lock eyes.

"gray..."

"juvia..."

"... gray?..."

"yes, juvia?..."

"well... I'm ready... for your kiss now..." says juvia

"oh... er, ok. here it comes.." says gray

they continue to gaze at each other and slowly their bodies get closer. the two lean their head in toward one another then they gently kiss for a few seconds. as they do some of the other guild members, who have been watching, start cheering a bit. gray and juvia pull apart from the kiss slowly. then juvia suddenly falls backward, fainting with face still red in pure bliss. gray catches her before she falls and she slumps backwards in his arms.

"wha! hey juvia, what's wrong? don't pass out on me!" says gray

"ha, gray killed her!" says a guild member

"no I didn't!" says gray

"aww, poor juvia. guess she couldn't take it. her body overheated from the feel of that kiss and she passed out, or at least I think that's what happened" says mirajane

"juvia, come on! wake up! now's not the time to sleep!" says gray shaking her a bit

as the guild watches in amusement gajeel looks at everyone a bit puzzled.

"just what the hell is going on around here?" he says

as he observes everything levi, who is standing next to him, looks up at him.

"um, gajeel?" says levy

"hmm? what is it?" says gajeel looking at her

"oh well uh... I was wondering.. if you'd like to take a walk with me around town... see I kinda have to do some shopping and.. I'd like you to keep me company. so... will you, gajeel?.." says levy blushing a little

"huh? well uh... I suppose I could. I mean, that's what boyfriends do, right?" says gajeel rubbing the back of his head blushing a bit

levy smiles and nods then hops once joyfully.

"yay, thank you. ok, lets go gajeel" says levy grabbing gajeel's hand

"eh? you mean right now?" says gajeel

"yes, of course I mean right now. hurry, lets go. I don't want to miss the sales" says levy pulling gajeel's hand slightly

"uh, hmm ok fine. but there had better be some food in it for me" says gajeel

levy and gajeel walk through the guild heading for the exit as levy is pulling gajeel by the arm a bit as she walks. jet and droy look on sobbing a bit.

"levy, no!" says jet

"don't leave us! and don't go with him, he's unstable!" says droy

natsu looks around at everything happening in the guild a bit amused.

"ha, I knew the guild was wild at times but I never thought it'd be like this" says natsu chuckling a bit

"haha yeah, but that's what makes fairy tail great. isn't is?" says wendy

"heh yeah you're right, fairy tail is the greatest guild! I'll show everyone!" says natsu cletching his fists

"oh natsu" says wendy giggling

"oh yeah, speaking of which we should probably recruit some new people into the guild. to kinda make it bigger and more well known throughout the land" says natsu

"that's a good idea natsu. in fact we're currently in the process of doing just that" says mirajane smiling

"yeah? awesome. hey I know, I should maybe go out and promote the guild. you know, spread the word and such" says natsu

"yeah that would be great natsu, just so long as you don't burn anything down while you do that. we already have enough strikes against us as it is" says mirajane giggling

"wow that sounds good natsu. hey, I can help you with it too. we can do it together as a team. I know I can pull in some people to fairy tail" says wendy

"huh? well yeah it would be better if 2 of us worked together... but I don't know.." says natsu

"huh? what do you mean?" says wendy

"well wendy I'd like it if you were to help me promote the guild, but..." says natsu

"hmm? but what?" says wendy

"well to be honest... it'd be better if you were a bit taller and you know, a little more developed in the chest area if you know what I mean. people tend to gravitate more toward those kind of wizard girls heh. but me personally I prefer-" says natsu

"wha?! is that all you care about, natsu?! my body and figure?! grrrrrr!" says wendy growling

"huh? haha don't worry wendy, I was just kidding" says natsu with a smile

"hmph, you better be" says wendy pouting

"heh no worries, I love you just as you are, wendy" says natsu smiling

"heh, ok" says wendy blushing and giggling

a minute or so later natsu and wendy are standing near the guild's main entrance looking at each other.

"ok I'm going to get a few groceries. would you like something natsu?" says wendy

"nah I'm good, you go on ahead wendy" says natsu

"ok, well I'll be right back. later" says wendy 


	8. Chapter 8

"ok, see ya later then"says natsu waving

wendy begins to walk towards the guild entrance then suddenly stops as natsu watches.

"oh, natsu?..."says wendy

"hm? yeah wendy?"says natsu

wendy slowly turns around to face natsu.

"um, you forgot...my goodbye kiss.."she says blushing a little

"o-oh.. er that's right"he says standing up

the two walk toward each other and stand in front of each other. they lean their faces in and kiss gently for a second while blushing. as they pull away they both smile.

"ok, bye-bye"says wendy happily as she turns and walks fast out the entrance

"hehe well that was nice. hmm so what should I do in the meantime?"natsu says to himself

as he ponders lissana watches him from across the room behind a table holding a pen in her hands.

"natsuuuuuuu!"she thinks to herself

getting agitated she bends the pen until it eventually snaps in half in her hand. meanwhile in town wendy walks around on the sidewalks deep in thought.

"oh... I know natsu said he likes the way I look but...I can't help but wonder...I know I'm not curvy and busty like the other girls in fairy tail..I just..want to be more appealing to natsu...awww I wish I could grow up faster!"she says to herself

after a while she stops in front of a few shops remembering something.

"oh that's right"she says

wendy then digs in her pockets and pulls out a keychain band holding it up. hanging at the end of it is a small, clear blue gem-like stone. wendy holds the stone in her other hand.

"I forgot I had this. the miners we helped on that one mission gave it to me as thanks for helping them but I even forgot to tell natsu and the others about it. uh, what was it called again?...oh yeah, the lacrima of aging. I think it works like..."she says to herself

she then begins to think back to the day of the mining mission and when she was given the lacrima. she recalls in her head what the man who gave her the lacrima said to her explaining how it works.

"this is called the lacrima of aging. we happen to come across it during one of our excavations, its a pretty rare find. whomever possesses this lacrima will instantly age as the name suggests, but the years they will age all depends on the person holding it. to activate it you simply need to hold it and pour some of your magic into it. to make it more convienent we put it in a pendant and hung it at the end of a keychain to wear around your neck. use it whenever you see fit"

wendy pauses for a few seconds looking at it.

"I wonder if it will actually work. well guess it can't hurt to try"she says

wendy takes the keychain and puts it around her neck with the lacrima hanging down her shirt. she then grabs the lacrima holding it in both hands, closes her eyes, and starts to enfuse the pendant with her magic. after about 10 seconds of doing this she opens her hands and sees the lacrima starting to glow. she smiles getting excited, however after waiting for a few more seconds nothing happens and the glow of the lacrima starts to dim.

"wha? it's not working. awwwww no no,I wanted this to work!"she yells to herself

after a few more seconds she sighs and walks down the sidewalk slowly in disappointment.

"oh, guess it was a dud huh... oooh, and I got my hopes up for it too. oh well..."says wendy

just then the pendant starts to glow brighter than before. wendy stops and looks down at it.

"wha?! the lacrima...is working?!"says wendy

soon it starts to emit a magic energy that surrounds wendy and begins to flow into her. she closes her eyes feeling the magic of the lacrima around her.

"this...this energy...its..."

soon after wendy's body begins to age rapidly as the magic aura swirls around her. after a while the magic aura vanishes and the lacrima returns to a normal glow. wendy opens her eyes and looks at her body. she has aged about 5 years, her body is more developed and she's grown at least 5 inches taller. on top of that her chest and butt have become more developed as well. she had gone from 12 to 17 and looked more like the edolas version of herself

"w-what's happened? did I...get taller?" she says looking at herself

she looks up ahead seeing a large mirror and walks over in front of it. she sees the reflection of herself and gasps.

"aaah! I am taller, and...and older! the..the lacrima did work, now I look almost like a real, mature woman!"she says checking herself out

"I have curves, and..and a booty, and I have breasts now! this is too good to be true!"

she stops and looks around noticing a few people passing by staring at her. she blushes in embarrassment.

"ooh uhh, better not talk too loud. people will think I'm weird. ahh, and these clothes are too tight for me now, I'm showing too much skin! I need to get to a clothes store right away" she says

wendy dashes down the sidewalk covering herself with her arms. she eventually runs across a street and down the other sidewalk as gajeel, who is walking with levy, spots wendy. 


	9. Chapter 9

"eh? hey that girl running over there... she kinda looked like wendy.. could it be? hm.. nah there's no way, that girl was too tall.. and not scrawny enough to be wendy" gajeel thinks to himself

then he looks down to see levy glaring at him.

"huh? what?" says gajeel

"so, what are you looking at over there that's so interesting huh? checking out another girl are you? and right in front of me? how dare you!" says levy with her hands on her hips

"wha?! no I'm not looking at other girls, at least not in that way-" says gajeel

"liar! you were looking! come on, let's go you perv!" says levy

she then grabs him by the arm and pulls him down the sidewalk with her as he comes along reluctantly.

"really levy I wasn't checking out any girls, I just saw one who-" says gajeel

"I don't wanna hear it, jerk!" says levy still pulling him

a little later on wendy emerges from a clothes store wearing a light blue dress that accommodates her body change. she slowly starts to walk down the sidewalk a bit self consious.

"phew I'm glad I found something that fits. I really like this dress. wow I can't believe the stone actually worked, look at how much my body has grown" she says to herself looking at herself

"so the stone works after all, wow how exciting. so this is what I look like at 17, what a relieve that I actually have boobs haha. oh wait.."

she stops suddenly standing on a corner deep in thought.

"I wonder... what's fairy tail gonna think of this? what's natsu gonna think?..." she says to herself

she remains deep in thought for a few seconds then starts to blush heavily. rapidly shaking her head she continues walking.

"I-I think he'll like this. I really do" she says smiling

continuing to walk through the town she begins to attract some passerby's attention, particularly guys. as she walks she can feel the stares on her and hears the whistles and cat calls and walks a bit faster.

"uh-oh, I think I'm attracting the wrong attention. I better hurry home" says wendy

eventually wendy makes it back to her place. she sighs in relief and looks around the place.

"phew, made it home. I don't think carla's here yet. she'll probably freak when she sees me like this" says wendy

she goes in a room and stands near a dresser drawer then takes the pendant off from around her neck.

"I think I'll take a shower now. I feel sweaty" she says

she places the pendant on the dresser then heads for the bathroom. little does she know that her body starts to change again. a good while later after taking a bath wendy emerges from the bathroom with body wrapped in a towel.

"ahhh what a nice shower, I feel so refreshed" she says

she walks over in front of a large mirror and starts to dry off her hair.

"hmm I feel different somehow. did I shrink?.."

she then removes the towel from her head and looks at the mirror. she sees that she has returned to her normal figure and freaks a bit.

"AAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" she yells

meanwhile in another part of magnolia natsu is walking down a street by himself.

"hmm wonder what to do next? I feel like beating up the next evil wizard I see, I fired up haha!... but there are dark wizards around so oh well. maybe I'll pay wendy a visit heh" he says to himself while walking

"heey, natsu!" a voice says

"huh?"

natsu turns to the side and sees lissana approaching him, waving and smiling.

"hey natsu, wait up!" says lissana

"oh hey lissana, what's up?" says natsu

"hi, I saw you walking around and thought I should ask you.." says lissana

"hmm? ask me what, lissana?" says natsu

"well I was kinda bored so I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me. you know, to grab a bite to eat or something?" says lissana

"huh? on yeah ok, I am kinda hungry after all. let's go!" says natsu

"yeah, ok I know the perfect place" says lissana giggling

the two then walk together side by side. a bit later they are seen sitting at a table in a coffee house. natsu is stuffing his face with some pie in front of him while lissana is drinking some coffee.

"so natsu, is the pie good?" says lissana

"oh yeah it's real good. I could eat this all day" says natsu with mouth half full

"oh hehe great, though don't talk with your mouth full silly" says lissana giggling

natsu says something incoherent then continues eating while lissana glances at him expectantly.

"oh, what should I say now? I invited him here but I don't know what I should say. think lissana, think" lissana says to herself

"so um natsu, how are you doing these days? go on any fun missions lately?" says lissana

"huh? oh I'm fine heh. hmm nah the missions I've been on have mostly been dull and easy. haven't been on a good one since the one I did with wendy at the mines" says natsu

"oh... I see..." says lissana looking down

"hmm?" says natsu taking another bite of pie

"umm natsu... I was wondering, what do you think of me? I mean.. do you like me?" says lissana

"eh? of course I do lissana" 


	10. Chapter 10

"r-really natsu?" says lissana perking up

"oh yeah, you're one of the coolest friends I have. we go way back you know" says natsu

"oh... yeah, friends..." says lissana

she slumps down a bit disappointed by natsu's words while natsu continues eating. after a few seconds she sits back up again.

"say, natsu?..." says lissana

"hmm?" says natsu with pie around his mouth

"well um, if you don't mind me asking... what are some qualities that you look for... in a girl?" lissana says blushing a little

"eh?" says natsu somewhat confused

"I mean, what... what attracts you to a girl?" she says staring at natsu

"hmmm... well honestly I never really thought about that, so I can't really answer that" says natsu then goes back to eating

lissana continues to watch him eat still blushing a bit.

"say natsu, do you remember the fun games we used to play growing up together?" says lissana

"huh? oh yeah, some of them" says natsu

"oh good, I do too. especially... the kissing game we used to play sometimes.." says lissana

natsu suddenly stops eating and looks at lissana gulping down the food in his mouth.

"wait... kissing game?" says natsu puzzled

"yes our little kissing game when we were kids. I would ask you to find something for me and if you find it I'd give you a kiss and vice-versa. you don't remember?" says lissana

"ummm... n-no, can't say that I do. er sorry heh" says natsu nervously

he then eats up everything left on his plate quickly and wipes his mouth while rubbing his belly.

"mmmm that was good, I'm stuffed now. thanks lissana. uh well I'd better head on out of here, got evil wizards to burn, if I can find any haha" says natsu

he stands up and starts to walk towards the door. just as he passes lissana though lissana quickly stands up and stops natsu by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"natsu wait!.." says lissana

"huh? yeah lissana?" says natsu looking back at her

"uh... I.. gotta know..." says lissana quietly with her head down

"lissana?... what is it?" says natsu turning around to face her

lissana gathers up her courage then presses herself against natsu making him lean against a wall as lissana leans against him looking up at him.

"I gotta know natsu! do you like me?! really like me?! I mean, do you... do you think I'm attractive at all?" says lissana

natsu looks at lissana shocked at her sudden outburst.

"lissana uh, this is kinda sudden. well um... you are fairly attractive I'll give you that heh.. and I do like you.. somewhat.." says natsu nervously looking away and blushing

lissana gazes into natsu's eyes for a few seconds then backs up off him and looks down a bit.

"o-oh, I see. well that's good enough for me. s-sorry if I acted weird natsu" she says

"oh nah it's ok, I act weird sometimes too. you're still a great girl lissana" he says smiling

"really natsu?" says lissana

natsu nods then lissana smiles brightly blushing a bit.

"thank you natsu!" says lissana

"no prob hehe. well I better get going now, gotta go check on wend-" says natsu

before natsu finishes lissana comes up and puts both hands on his shoulders. natsu looks at her surprised as lissana looks down inhaling and exhaling then looks into natsu's eyes once again.

"natsu... um I feel like I owe you this. I'm sorry" says lissana

"huh?" says natsu more confused

just then lissana get close and presses her lips against natsu's catching him off guard. natsu's eyes widen stunned that lissana's kissing him and wants to pull away but his body won't let him. for a few seconds the two kiss then lissana finally pulls away with her entire face flushed. natsu stares at her still stunned and blushing.

"natsu I... I... I'm sorry!" says lissana

she then turns and rushes out of the diner hurrying down the street with face red leaving natsu standing alone inside still wondering what just happened.

"w-wait a minute... she just kissed me didn't she?... ahh, no way! lissana likes me that much?! no no no, what'll I do?! ahhhhhh so conflicted!" says natsu rubbing his head

meanwhile back at wendy's place wendy keeps looking in the mirror at herself as she has returned to her normal body size.

"w-what happened? I was all grown up a minute ago!" wendy says to herself freaking out a bit

she then realizes something and looks at the pendant she put on the table.

"maybe because... I took that off?.." she says

wendy walks over grabbing the pendant then comes back in front of the mirror putting the pendant around her neck. after pouring more magic into it the pendant glows and activates. in a few seconds wendy's body grows to a mature figure once again as wendy looks in the mirror.

"ah so that's it. the aging magic only works when I'm wearing the pendant and when I take it off I go back to normal. phew, for a second I thought it stopped working. hee hee just wait till natsu sees me like this!" she says happily

a little later on carla walks in the house and looks around. 


	11. Chapter 11

"hello? wendy? are you here child?" says carla walking through the house

"carla? I'm in here!" yells wendy from the other room

"oh, good. glad to hear it" says carla

carla slowly walks into the next room where wendy is still standing near the mirror facing it and covered in the towel.

"sorry I'm late home, I got tied up with a few things" says carla

"oh it's ok, I kinda knew you were. plus I'm fine, just finished taking a shower" says wendy slightly turning around

"ah very well then" says carla as she turns around and starts to walk out the room

"hurry up and get changed, it's almost time for din-"

carla then suddenly stops before reaching the doorway realizing something is different. she slowly turns around to get another good look at wendy. wendy then looks back at her.

"wendy?..." says carla with wide eyes

"huh? what, carla?" says wendy

carla's eyes widen even more realizing wendy has grown significantly. she lets out a small scream.

"Whaa?!- w-wendy is that you?! what on earth happened to your body, child?!" says carla in shock

"huh?... oh yeah right, I forgot I haven't told you yet. look, my body grew older thanks to this magic! isn't it great?!" says wendy looking at herself

"w-when did you get this magic?! how did you?!-" says carla

"well actually..." says wendy

for the next minute wendy explains everything that happened to carla, about the pendant, its power and where she got it from.

"oh, now I see what happened. so that pendant has the stone of aging inside it and it was a gift from those miners, huh. that explains everything. still it would've helped if you told me you got that pendant earlier wendy.." says carla

"oh sorry carla, it slipped my mind that I had gotten it. I had just remembered earlier today haha" says wendy rubbing the back of her head

"try not to be so absentminded, child" says carla sighing

"hehe I'll try" says wendy

"ahem well anyway it seems you have picked up on a rare item there. I didn't even think a lacrima with that kind of power still existed in the world. what a lucky find" says carla

"yeah and it works. isn't it great? I have an adult body now!" says wendy looking at carla then turns back to the mirror

"well yes at the moment you do, but only while you're wearing it. whenever you take it off you go back to your normal body shape, as you experienced yourself..." says carla

as carla is talking though wendy is looking in the mirror at herself while doing model poses then starts to girate a little, which agitates carla a bit.

"hey are you listening?! and what on earth are you doing over there?! stop that!" says carla

"oh uh sorry but can't help it. I've never been able to look at myself like this before" says wendy doing another pose

"ugh... just don't do that in public ok?.. and what in the world are you wearing child?" says carla

"huh? oh this?" says wendy looking down at herself

she has on a strapless light green top that is cut just above her belly button and white shorts cut to her upper thighs.

"oh yeah, these clothes I had in my wardrobe and wanted to try them on. heh I guess with my body having matured its a little too small now. this top is really tight against my chest" says wendy placing a hand on her boob

"tch, well of course it is now. you basically grew D cups in a matter of seconds" says carla

"ahhh that's right, I have boobs now! yay!" says wendy happily

as wendy bounces up and down joyfully carla facepalms a bit. then wendy stops and starts to walk out the room.

"oh right, I think I'll show the others in fairy tail. they'll be so surprised when they see me in my grown up body. especially natsu, I just gotta show it to him!" says wendy

wendy walks out the room and goes through a living room area. before she gets to the front door carla flies up grabbing her arm.

"no no no, you will not show them! not wearing that, you won't!" says carla

"wha? why not? what's wrong with me wearing this?" says wendy

"do I really need to say it?! if you go prancing around in a skimpy outfit like that you'll attract more attention to yourself than you actually want, and not the good kind of attention" says carla

"really? b-but carla-" says wendy

"no buts, now I suggest you change into something more decent and appropriate" says carla

"aww.. ok fine.." says wendy as she walks back to the other room

about 5 minutes later carla is still waiting in the living room area watching tv. then wendy slowly walks in with a new outfit on. she's wearing a light blue dress that stretches down to just above her kneecaps with long, wide sleeves that almost cover her hands and also long black boots over her feet.

"here I am hehe. well what do you think carla?" says wendy standing in front of her

"ah much better. that actually looks quite flattering on you wendy" says carla

"really? hee, great. this is one of the outfits I got earlier in town. I knew it would fit me just right, yay" says wendy twirling 


	12. Chapter 12

"yes well at least now you won't attract attention to yourself... well then again the mere fact that your body has aged 5 years in a matter of seconds will draw attention, wanted or not" says carla

"oh it's ok I don't mind attention. I want everyone to see the mature me" says wendy giggling

"if you say so.." says carla sighing a bit

"ah! oh right, there's one more thing I have to put on" says wendy

she walks quickly to the back room as carla looks on a bit puzzled. a few seconds later wendy emerges from the room putting on a black pointy hat with a wide brim. the tip of the hat was slightly bent backwards and it looked very much like a witch's hat as wendy wore it on her head.

"well carla what do you think? doesn't this hat look cute with this outfit?" says wendy smiling

"hmm dunno if cute's the word I'd use. you almost look like a witch in that getup, all you need now is a broomstick" carla says jokingly

"hmph, gee thanks carla but they didn't sell any broomsticks. well anyway I think it looks cute, hee hee" says wendy

as wendy looks in a mirror at herself she swirls around once then adjusts her hat and lets her hair down her back.

"ok I'm ready now, yay!" says wendy

she turns and heads for the front door humming to herself as carla watches her pass by.

"wait, where are you going wendy?" says carla

"to see natsu of course. we agreed to meet each other today as usual. I wonder how he'll react when he sees the new me" says wendy excitedly

"hmm he'll probably die of shock" says carla

"waaa! don't say that carla!" says wendy

"just joking child, just joking" says carla

"oh... haha yeah ok. a-anyway I'm off" says wendy as she turns and opens the door

"hold up, do you even know where he is?" says carla

"yeah, he should be at our usual meeting spot across town" says wendy

"oh well in that case I could fly you over there, it would save time if you're in a hurry. then again since you are bigger I dunno if I could carry you. hmmm.." says carla

wendy shakes her head no looking at carla

"no that's ok. you stay here and keep reading, I can make it myself. also I think I got the flying part covered" says wendy smiling

"hmm very well then. stay out of trouble" says carla hopping up on the sofa

"haha I will. later" says wendy

she walks out then shuts the door behind her. carla grabs a book and starts to read while on the sofa. after a few seconds she stops to think.

"wait a minute, what did she mean by 'having the flying part covered'?" she wondered

outside wendy walked down some steps and is now standing in the middle of a wide sidewalk with no one around.

"hmmm..I don't know how.. but with this mature body of mine.. I feel like I have better control of my wind magic. so... I think I can..." wendy says to herself

she closes her eyes and starts to concentrate. after a couple seconds she suddenly begins floating a few inches off the ground. she opens her eyes and looks down in amazement.

"ahh, hey I'm floating! wow this is great! so if I focus my dragon slayer magic like this then I'll be able to float. heh, that means I can also.."

wendy lands her feet gently on the sidewalk. she focuses for a second while slightly bending her knees then jumps high in the air and hovers. afterwards she starts to fly while slightly leaning her body in the direction she is flying.

"yes, I can fly now! I knew it! hold on natsu my love, here I come" she says while flying

during this carla who had opened the door to see if wendy had left watched as wendy jumped and flew away. as she did her jaw dropped in shock.

"w-w-w-what?! wendy can fly now?!" says carla

a bit later on downtown magnolia starts to get a bit crowded as the afternoon events start up. slowly walking down the crowded walkways is natsu still deep in thought.

"man I can't get that thought out of my mind. lissana kissing me and all, and on the lips too. what was that anyway? lissana's never acted like that before.. does she really like me that much? did we really play kissing games when we were younger? that was so long ago I can't remember... gaaah! so confusing!" says natsu as a few people glance at him

after a while he stops walking and thinks.

"what about wendy?.. what's she gonna think if she finds out about all this? it's gonna be even more hectic..no, she can't know about this. oh what am I supposed to do here?!" he thinks then his stomach growls

"er I can't think on an empty stomach. I better get some lunch... mmm, something smells good. it smells like...pizza!"

natsu dashes off in the direction of the smell. meanwhile in another part of town a small crowd starts to form. some people stand around an open area watching something as others walk up to see what is going on.

"hey what's going on?" says one passerby

"oh some people decided to make out here. I'm thinking they want attention" says another

"hey, aren't they from fairy tail?"

"I think so"

"why do it here of all places?" 


	13. Chapter 13

"eh, I have no idea"

"geez, get a room would you?"

bystanders continue to stand and gawk at the sight. sitting on a small chair near a cafe table is gray along with juvia who is sitting on his lap with her legs dangling down the left side of the chair. the two are hugged up close together embracing with juvia's arms around gray's neck and gray's arms around juvia's waist. they kiss each other gently several times closing their eyes each time. after some passionate kisses they pull back and stare at each other.

"juvia.." says gray

"yes, darling gray?" says juvia

"you know.. in all this time we've been in fairy tail I've never quite known just how beautiful you are up close. but now I see, dear juvia" says gray

"gray dear you flatter me so. I've known for quite some time just how manly and divine you are, now finally I get to experience it" says juvia blushing slightly

"I've... never felt this way about a woman before heh. every kiss we share is like a burst of adrenaline jolting through me" says gray

"oooh same for me love. I couldn't have put it in better words" says juvia

"juvia..."

"gray..."

the two gaze at each other in bliss as the small crowd watches.

"um dear gray.. I must admit.. I do feel a bit shy right now with these people watching. seems we've attracted a crowd" says juvia giggling a little

"eh don't mind em, they're just fascinated with us cause they've never seen true love quite like ours before" gray says with a grin

"ah yes that's true" says juvia smiling

the people in the crowd talk amongst themselves.

"if I may though, my love. ahem..." says juvia

she clears her throat then turns her attention to the bystanders.

"do you people mind?! can't you see I'm sharing a moment with my lover gray here?! can we have some privacy?!" she yells

juvia then holds up her hand and releases a massive amount of water quickly swallowing up the small crowd of people washing them down the streets and alleyways. they all scream as they're being washed away.

"Waaah! how can you have privacy in a public place?!" says one of them

seconds later the area is cleared of everyone except gray and juvia.

"whoa hehe that was wicked babe" says gray

"oh yes, sorry love but I had to do that. it's much better when the two of us are alone" says juvia

"heh well at least we gave em a show. so shall we continue where we left off? or if you're not comfortable we could go somewhere indoors" says gray

"no no I'm just fine! I'd do it with you anywhere, my dear gray" says juvia

they stare lovingly into each other's eyes and lock lips once more. elsewhere wendy lands at the spot in town where she and natsu were to meet. she looks around for a minute but natsu is nowhere to be found.

"natsu? where are you? aww, he should've been here by now. this is our meeting spot where we agreed to meet now. where is he? did he forget? hmm... he probably got busy with something else. ooooh but I want to show him my new figure. guess I better look for him, but where to start?... ah I know! he might be at lucy's house, he and happy go there a lot. ok, here I go" says wendy

she quickly runs down a sidewalk heading towards lucy's apartment. elsewhere gajeel is seen by himself walking up and down streets looking around for levy.

"hey! levy! where'd you go?!... geez where'd that little munchkin run off to?" he says looking around

meanwhile mirajane, lissana, and elfman are standing nearby the local church talking.

"so elfman how are things going with you and evergreen?" says mirajane

"oh er just great sis, yeah. we're actually kinda... going out tonight" says elfman

"oh? going out? like on a date? ah hee hee hee, wow my little brother finally gets a date. I bet its a hot date too hehe" says mirajane tapping elfman with her elbow

"er- don't talk like that mira. its... embarrassing" says elfman

"aww heh sorry for teasing. so I trust you know what to do, be polite and courteous" says mirajane

"yes of course, a real man always knows to treat a lady with respect!" says elfman

"good, good. hee hee who knows, we might have a new sister-in-law soon. right lissana?" says mirajane

"oh uh yeah, good luck tonight elfman" says lissana with a smile

she then quickly turns and thinks to herself.

"I wonder what natsu's up to? I hope I wasn't too forward earlier, I never really kissed anyone like that before. hopefully that'll win him over. I'll be waiting, natsu"

a little later wendy finally arrives in front of lucy's apartment. she walks up and knocks on the door.

"hello? lucy? its me" says wendy as she knocks

lucy looks over at the door and closes the book she's reading.

"hm? wendy?" she says

lucy walks over and opens the door seeing wendy hunched over catching her breath.

"hey lucy... sorry to... bother you" says wendy panting

"oh wendy its no problem, I wasn't doing anything. what's up?" says lucy

"oh yes. um is natsu here? we were supposed to meet up but he didn't show" says wendy standing up straight 


	14. Chapter 14

"huh? natsu? hmm no he isn't here, happy isn't either which is strange cause they both usually hang around here. actually I haven't seen them since earlier today at the guild" says lucy

"oh... I-I see.." says wendy looking disappointed

"wait, you said you and he were supposed to meet someplace?" says lucy

"oh well y-yeah, but he didn't show" says wendy

"why, that jerk! how dare he blow you off like that! he's probably somewhere in town either eating or slacking off, when I see him next Imma give him a piece of my mind!" says lucy balling her fist

"oh no no, it's ok lucy. I just wanted to know if he was here. well if he's somewhere in town I'll go find him, he may have gotten tied up with something" says wendy

"oh ok. want me to help you look?" says lucy

"oh no I'll be fine. I know you're busy. ok, see ya later" says wendy as she turns and walks down the steps

"ok, I'll catch up with you later wendy. hope you find natsu and lay him out for me" says lucy waving

she then steps back and closes the door then makes her way back to her seat.

"hmm wonder where that natsu ran off to? its rude to leave a girl waiting" lucy says to herself

she sits down on her cushion chair then starts to think. seconds later she realizes wendy's sudden change in appearance and gets a stunned look on her face.

"whaaa?! w-wait a minute! since when did wendy grow so tall?! or look so matured?! or when did she get boobs?!" lucy yells outloud

as lucy questions what she just saw wendy hovers over the town using her newfound powers. he flies around looking at the streets below searching for any sign of natsu.

"natsu, I'm coming. I'll find you, just wait for me" she says

in another part of town natsu walks by himself down several streets basically roaming around after having eaten again.

"ahhh yes, I'm full now. ok time to help it digest with a little walk. say I wonder where happy ran off to?" he says to himself

after turning a corner he finds himself coming up to the table where gray and juvia are, still making out. he stops and looks at them with a grossed out face.

"er... what the hell are you two doing? I think I might lose my lunch..." says natsu

"oh natsu, hello. didn't see you come up" says juvia looking up at natsu

"hmm?... oh it's you. I see you found us, we were just expressing our newfound love for each other heh" says gray looking back

"uh dude, you could do that in other places. places more private, that aren't here in broad daylight" says natsu

"come on natsu, a true love like ours can't merely be contained indoors. perhaps you can't handle seeing the real deal like we have? or maybe you're jealous cause you can't do the same with that micro mini girlfriend of yours? haha" says gray grinning

"grrr! hey you watch your mouth about my girl, ice punk! or I'll have to pummel ya!" says natsu clenching his fist

"oh yeah?! bring it on, flame breath!" says gray standing up

the two get in each's others faces and butt heads for a few seconds

"eh now now, you two" says juvia holding her hands up

"its ok juvia babe, I'll take care of this fool quick!" says gray

"talk is cheap!" says natsu

"hey you know what?! I'll bet me and my girl can beat out you and your girl any day of the week!" says gray

"ha, me and wendy will gladly own you!" says natsu

a second after the two back away from each other.

"ok we'll take that challenge. so then, where is she anyway? I thought she'd be tagging along with you" says gray standing next to juvia

"eh? where's wendy? I dunno, somewhere around... wait a minute..." says natsu

he then starts to think trying to remember something important. seconds later he realizes he was suppose to meet wendy at their designated spot.

"ah! oh no tnat's right, I was gonna meet her earlier today! oh damn it all, how could I forget?!" says natsu

he then quickly turns around and dashes back the way he came leaving gray and juvia standing there.

"hey, natsu! you better not be wussing out on our challenge!" yells gray

"I'll be back!" yells back natsu as he runs

a moment later natsu is running down a main street manuevering his way around nearby people.  
"oh no,I was supposed to meet her like... a half an hour ago. man, she's gonna be mad with me now, I just know it. forgive me wendy!" thinks natsu

as he runs he passes a few side streets. coming up to one of the side streets gajeel suddenly turns the corner in front of natsu. natsu quickly stops before running into gajeel as the two see each other.

"eh? gajeel? what are you going here?" says natsu

"hey salamander, tell me. have you seen levi around here?" says gajeel

"huh? levi?" says natsu

"yeah, me and her were walking together around the area. then she started blabbing and I kinda stopped paying attention to her, after that we got separated. she mentioned something about wanting to shop for clothes and junk" says gajeel

"oh um, no I haven't seen her. she's probably around here in one of these fancy stores" says natsu

"hmm" 


End file.
